


Next Generation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Next Generation

Clint has immense faith,   
In tbe new generation of heroes.   
They were inspired by his generation,   
And are sufficiently motivated.   
They care about the world.   
Are extremely fearless,   
And maybe a little reckless.   
But still determined.


End file.
